Childhood Bully, Highschool Love
by Spochemu
Summary: Title says it all. All i'm saying is that it's AU and OC. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my second fic ever. Please forgive me for my major OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please don't sue me. I can't afford to get sued.**

Chapter 1

1st Person POV

Well, It's another bad day. Except today is worse. Today School starts!!! Nooo!!! Great, I might as well wake up to get ready.

" Hmm, where's my uniform?" Yes, we do have to wear uniforms.. unfortunately.. I finally spotted the box that had my uniform in it.

" Aha, I finally found you! Hmm, I wonder what you look like?" Unfortunately the day I got it I was in a hurry so I had no time to look at it. I got the box and carefully opened it and...

" WHAT!!!!!!" What?? Was this actually the uniform? But it was so... Of course, I should have expected this. This year the pervert Jaraiya got to choose what our uniforms would look like. I didn't want to wear this though.. it was too revealing. It was very pretty, but very, very revealing. It consisted of a sleeveless white shirt that had a red tie. I could have dealt with it, except it showed part of the belly! That I could not stand. Next was the skirt. It was red and black with a bit of crimson. It was in a pattern. It was really pretty, had it not reached almost 7.5 inches above my knees!

" I better go warm up the bathwater." I sighed. I headed toward the bathroom. After I set the water to warm I then removed my pajamas that consisted of small blue shorts and a small lavender shirt. I was only left in white panties and a white bra. I walked to my closet which was in my room and got a towel. I wasn't afraid of getting walked in on since I live alone. My father helps me pay the rent though. He would rather not help at all. But, he would hate even more for a Hyuga to live in a small house and be considered poor, since that would disgrace him, the leader of our clan. So my apartment's not small. It's not big either though, it's basically just a comfortable size. After I got the towel, I went to a drawer next to my bed and grabbed a white panty which was similar to the one I was wearing. Then I went to the drawer under that and got a black bra.

" I bet the water's ready now." I said to myself. I then got my uniform, my panties, my bra, and the towel. I headed over to the bathroom and removed my bra and then slid my panties off carefully. I then stepped inside the bath. It felt relaxing, it was so warm.

As soon as I finished I dried myself with the towel. I looked at my reflection in my mirror on the wall. I was ugly. I still remember that when I was younger, there was a boy that always bullied me. I quickly stopped thinking about it and grabbed my panties and bra and put them on carefully. I then looked at my uniform and sighed.

" I might as well put you on." I then put on the white shirt. As soon as I finished putting that on I slid the skirt up. Unfortunately, I couldn't put any shorts under that since all my shorts were at the drycleaner. In fact, all my dirty clothes were at the drycleaner, and that was most of them!! Call me crazy but I never wash my clothes in washing machines. I don't want them to get ruined, so I take them to the drycleaner just to make sure. Plus, the lady's nice. I wish I would've prepared for this though. I would have to be very careful. I then carefully put the tie on. I checked the time. It was 6:25 a.m. I enter school at 7:35 a.m. so I'm good. I went to sleep at 9:00 p.m., so that explains why I woke up so early. But even though I enter school at 7:35 a.m., I leave at 7:00 since I have to walk there.

" I better dry my hair so that it doesn't get my uniform wet." I grabbed my towel and began drying my hair. As soon as it was dry enough I grabbed my hairbrush and headed toward my bathroom. I carefully brush my hair. I realize just how long it has gotten. It now passes my lower back. I remember I used to want my hair to be long since I used to have a crush on a boy that liked girls with long hair, but I got over it, but I still kept my hair long. As soon as my hair is silky smooth, I grab three black hairpins and put them on my bangs so that my face is more visible. I then brush my teeth. After I'm done with that I head back to my room and check the time once again. It's 6:40 a.m. I then go to my closet once again and get my black shoes from a small box. I head over to a small drawer in my closet and grab some socks and I put them on. Then I put the shoes on carefully. I look at my reflection once again in a mirror in my closet once again.

" I look presentable." I say to myself. I then get some lotion that was located over the drawer near my bed and put some on my arms and legs. This was my favorite lotion since it smelled like vanilla. I then check the time. I always check the time since I don't like to be late, specially on the first day of school. It was now 6:55 a.m.. I quickly put on some expensive perfume my father gave to me for my birthday, put on some chap stick so my lips won't get dry, and put some deodorant on since I'll probably have to go to the gym for one of my classes. I then run to my kitchen and grab an apple, and I'm out of the door.

" Hey Hinata-chan!" It was Naruto. He was running while waving towards me. I used to have a crush on him but gave up seeing he only had eyes for Sakura. Me and him were good friends now, but just friends. He was the reason I wanted to grow my hair long.

" Hello Naruto-kun." I wave back while smiling. I don't stutter anymore like I used to when I was younger since I feel comfortable around him, plus I don't have to see that boy that used to bully me anymore. He stops and looks at me in a funny way.

" Hinata-chan, what are you wearing?" He asks me while blushing. I just realized that I was wearing the 'uniform'. And I also realize that his outfit is nothing like mine. His outfit consists of scholar looking pants and a long sleeved shirt with a tie that was a bit longer than mine. Though, he was wearing a jacket that matched his pants.

" Naruto-kun, stop staring at me like that?" I asked nervously while blushing.

" Sorry Hinata-chan, it's just you look different. " Naruto apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

" That's ok Naruto-kun." I smiled at him. We walked the rest of the way and started talking about classes and the teachers.

" We're finally here!" Naruto said. I looked ahead. The school entrance was crowded, the hallways were filled with students that were trying to get their schedules. Uh-oh, I felt a knot in my stomach, suddenly I felt nauseous.

" Yeah." I said nervously.

" Ok, see ya later Hinata-chan! I'm gonna go find Sakura-chan!!" He waved as he ran, until he finally disappeared. I remembered why I stopped having a crush on Naruto, because he always left me to go to Sakura. I took notice that the female students were wearing the same type of uniform as I was, only they didn't seem to mind. I started walking towards the school office to get my schedule. Some guys were looking at me and whispering things, but I ignored them. I could swear that they were saying that I was cute, but that couldn't be right considering that I was ugly. I still remember that last year quite some guys asked me out, but I thought they were trying to make fun of me so I generously said no to all of them. I looked at one corner of the hall and I saw a figure that looked familiar ,I stopped, and then some person passed me and when I looked back, the figure was gone.

" Guess it was just my imagination." I reassured myself and kept walking towards the office once again. I lined up and waited for a while until it was my turn to get my schedule. Then it was finally my turn.

" Name and grade please?" The principal's assistant generously asked while looking at her computer monitor.

" Hinata Hyuga, grade 10." I responded. Yes, I was going to be in the tenth grade this year. As soon as I responded she looked at me and smiled.

" Nice to see you again Hinata-chan and good luck in your new school year." She said smiling towards me while handing me a paper.

" Thank you." I responded and took the paper and left. I looked at my schedule and it said.

**Schedule**

**Homeroom- Kakashi-Literature- 7:35-7:45 am**

**1st period- Kakashi-Literature- 7:45-8:52 am**

**2nd period- Anko-Algebra 2- 8:52-10:01 am**

**3rd period- Iruka-Chemistry- 10:01-11:10 am**

**Lunch- 11:10-11:30 am**

**Study Hall- Kakashi- 11:30-11:56 am**

**4th Period- Asuma-History- 11:56-1:05 pomp**

**1st exploratory- Guy-Gym- 1:05-2:05 pomp**

**2nd exploratory-Kurenai-Art- 2:05-3:05 pomp**

'Hmm, now that I know who my homeroom is I head over there.' I thought to myself. I couldn't help but feel nervous on the way there. I looked around until I found the classroom and then I finally entered. At least nobody noticed me. I looked around trying to find an empty desk and then I finally found one. It was near the corner of the classroom. I headed towards there silently and took a seat. I recognized some people such as Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and finally Naruto. I think he noticed me and then he started waving and grinning towards me.

" Hey Hinata-chan!" He yelled out from another corner of the room. Some guys looked at me in that funny way Naruto did and started whispering things again. Jeez, I wish I knew what they were saying. They must be whispering about how ugly I am. I sighed and then the strangest thing happened, one started walking towards me. I stared at him confused and then he gave me a small piece of paper and winked at me, then he left. huh ? I opened the small piece of paper he gave me and it said.

_**588-2874 - Call me**_

'huh? Why does he want me to call him? To help with homework or what?' I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Naruto coming towards me.

" Hey Hinata-chan, what's that you got there?" He asked me pointing towards the small piece of paper I had in my hand.

" I don't know, some guy gave it to me, but I don't know what for, do you know why?" I asked him handing him the small piece of paper. Naruto stared at the paper carefully and after a while he finally answered.

" Maybe he needs help with his homework?"

" Maybe..." I guess Naruto's just as lost as I am.

" Ok Hinata-chan, I'm gonna go sit next to Sakura-chan now, see ya!" With that he left. I saw him head over to Sakura. She was wearing the same uniform as me, except she looked nice in it. She put the skirt over where it was supposed to go and it revealed more of her tanned legs than it already did. Her hair was loose and it looked beautiful. I have always envied Sakura for her looks, her spirit, and her confidence. But even though I'm jealous of her, that doesn't mean I don't like her. I was yet again so lost in my own thoughts that I failed to notice the teacher enter the classroom until he cleared his throat rather loudly.

" Hmm-hmm. May I have your attention please." But when he said it, it sounded more like a demand. I looked at him, he was tall. He had spiky silver hair, and he had a mask that covered more that half of his head. What the ?

" As soon as you get into a seat I will further continue with the rules." Everyone started sitting down. Sakura sat one seat away from me to the front and Naruto sat behind her making him be in front of me. Some unfamiliar girl sat to my right, but nobody sat to my left. As soon as everyone was seated Kakashi-sensei started talking again.

" Ok, good, those will be your permanent seats for the rest of the year, unless _I_ move you. Moving on. The rules would take forever to explain so I hope you remembered them from last year. Ok, now I'll take attendance to make sure you're all here. So when I call your name say present ok." He started calling out names and as soon as he did students said present. He finally got to my name.

" Hyuga, Hinata"

" Here" I said loud enough so that he could hear. I used to be so shy when I was young, but after I moved, my confidence came back. Maybe _he_ was the one that caused me to lose my confidence. Kakashi-sensei kept on calling names until the door opened. The person that stepped inside looked familiar. _He_ made all the girls gasp and blush. He was wearing the uniform, except he wore it in a messy way, making him look wild. He had dark onyx eyes and had thick eyelashes. He was pale and he had spiky raven hair. I finally remembered him, and I froze. He was the boy that always used to make fun of me. I looked away, maybe he wouldn't recognize me. Or maybe he wasn't the same person. Yes, hopefully, he wouldn't be the same person.

" And what might your name be?" I heard Kakashi-sensei ask him.

" Sasuke Uchiha." He answered, and I heard all the girls sigh at his dark voice. Damn, he was the same person.

" Okay Mr.Uchiha, where would you like to sit?" I was still turned away when Kakashi-sensei asked this and remembered. There was an empty seat to my left! Crap! I was still turned around so that my face was not visible, I could see some empty seats in the class though so he would probably sit somewhere there. I heard slow footsteps making their way to another direction to a desk that was quite lonely with no one around and I sighed in relief. Yes! Thank you Kami!

" Oi, there's a seat right here next to Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled towards him. Shit!! I don't curse that much but now's an exception! Crap, I saw him stop and turn around and I quickly turned my head the other way and was praying to the angels so that he wouldn't sit here. I could feel him start to walk towards me and his footsteps got closer and closer until I heard him sit on the desk beside me. I heard girls sigh in disappointment because Sasuke had taken a seat next to me. Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Ok, moving on once again there will be special.." Kakashi's voice drifted off in my head. I now ducked my head under my desk. I was mourning until I thought I heard Sasuke chuckling and I raised my head only to see that he was grinning and he was staring at me. I ducked my head once again.

" Long time no see, Hinata-_chan_" I looked at him once again and saw him smirk and had a sudden flashback.

_flashback_

_" I hope everyone likes these cookies that I made" I said happily. I handed everyone in my class a neatly wrapped cookie._

_" Thanks Hinata-chan" all the students said as they took one from my hand. 'I hope Uchiha-san also likes them' He's mean to me sometimes so I hope he stops bothering me if I give him one. I head over to where he was sitting alone._

_" U-uchiha-san d-do you want o-one?" I asked nervously while blushing. He looked at me and smirked._

_" How do I know you didn't poison it?" He asked me. I heard all the students gasp._

_" Wh-why w-would I?" I asked near tears. I turned around and saw all the kids spitting and throwing away all the cookies I had worked hard on and then they ran out of the room and going to tell the teacher that I had tried to poison them. Tears started falling out of my eyes and then Uchiha-san took the cookie I offered him. He then ate it, looked at me and smirked._

_end of flashback_

I looked away, and closed my eyes hoping to make my tears away. It only made it harder to though. I slowly drifted into sleep.

" Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan class is over." I raised my head looking at Naruto sleepily and he started talking once again.

" Hinata-chan was Kakashi-sensei's class so boring you fell asleep?" He asked me. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe he was never here, maybe...

" Hey, Hinata-_chan_ could you show me to my next class?" I cringed when I heard that voice and saw Sasuke standing behind me.

" Do you know Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke confused as to why he called my name with -chan.

" Yeah, something like that." Sasuke answered while smirking at me and coming closer and wrapping his arms around me. I saw Naruto look at us confused and then he

finally said.

" Hinata-chan why didn't you ever tell me you had a boyfriend?" WHAT!!!

" Yeah Hinata-_chan_ why didn't you ever tell anyone I was your boyfriend?" He said while scooting closer towards me. I heard students gasp at his sudden movements. Then

thankfully the bell rang.

" Ok, I'll se ya later Hinata-chan." Naruto said waving and leaving. For some reason, Naruto sounded a bit sad. Must be my imagination.

" Hinata-_chan _can you show me to my class?" Sasuke asked me. I didn't answer though, I only walked away from him and went towards my next class. He followed me to

my class though. I took then took a seat and he sat next to me. He then looked at me.

" I see you're not happy to see me huh?" He asked me. I then heard girls whispering.

" Who is he? and why is he with Hinata?"

" What does he see in her?"

" He's so hot, he deserves better than that Hyuga."

I stopped listening and looked at him. He was still waiting for my answer and then I finally spoke. And when I spoke, I saw the surprised look in his face.

" Do you hate me?"

**A/N: Ok, there's going to be a lot of drama in this story. I'll continue if I get some good reviews, bad also. If you read Dark Memories then sorry but it'll be a while befor I update. Thank You for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok, here's the next chapter. This chapter is shorter since I don't have that much free time on my hand and I'm failing English class because of it, but who cares as long as I update right? Oh wait, crap, my mom's gonna be pissed. Ok this chapter is kind of crappy, but at least I updated. Ok, the main pairing is obviously gonna be SasuHina, i'm not sure about the other's though. I'll probably make them up as I go. Sorry.

**Thank you:** Thank you all who reviewed! Reading all those reviews brought tears to my eyes. Literally. Anyways, my mojo's up so if I get lots of reviews again, i'll update faster. Ok, I would list all the names of those who updated but that would take too much time so I'll just say thank you to you all. Thanks to your reviews, this chapter was possible :) Ok, on with the story, so read.

**I dedicate this chapter to my Handsome and Beautiful reviewers and my best friend Koqueta. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Damn it!**

**----------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

1st Person POV

" What makes you think I hate you?" Sasuke asked me seriously. I then answered with my usual stutter.

" Y-you s-seem to like t-to pick on me a lot." I answered sadly while staring at him nervously.

" It's not hate... it's...it's something else." He answered and then turned towards the front of the room almost seeming sad. If it's not hate, then what could it be? Just then, I spotted Sakura coming. She waved over here. I was about to wave back, but I noticed that she wasn't waving at me so I didn't.

" Hi Sasuke-kun!" she said rather loudly as she came. As soon as she was here, she started talking again. " Could-could you do me a favor?" She asked in a flirting way.

" Hn." Sasuke responded and turned away to the opposite direction almost ignoringly, making it obvious Sakura was annoying him.

" Could you sit next to me please? You see, that idiot Naruto wants to sit by me and I don't want him to sit by me. Pretty please?" She asked while putting on a cute face. How can Naruto like her, she's so mean to him!

" No." Sasuke says in a voice that is louder than his usually low voice. Then with a cold look, he looks at me and then at Sakura. " Find someone else to switch seats with."

" F-fine t-then." is all she says. As she turns to leave, she gives me one last angry glare. I finally let out a sigh as soon as she's gone.

" Do you want to sit by me that badly?" I turn towards Sasuke and see that he's grinning at me.I stare at him and blush at his statement. A question then came to me, why is Sasuke so cold to everyone and only acts differently towards me? His expression towards others is cold, but when he looks at me, he seems amused, why? He also doesn't speak much, except when he's near me. I turned to him and he was still smirking at me, and I suddenly remembered our first encounter.

_flashback_

_Today was my birthday, yet nobody in school remembered. 'Why doesn't anyone remember'_

_I decided to take a walk after school. I was supposed to wait for my driver, but I didn't feel like it so here I am walking. It was a very cold day since it's December. I don't know why but whenever I take walks I suddenly feel very lonely. I don't have any friends at school or at home. Maybe that's why nobody remembers it's my birthday. Everyone celebrates their birthday, but not me. Nobody ever gives me anything for my birthdays. I sadly remembered how almost everyone on my class always had a party on their birthday. Suddenly, I felt something wet and cold on my cheek._

_' Am I crying?' I thought to myself, but my answer was soon answered when I felt more cold droplets. I looked at the sky, it was starting to snow. I didn't care though. I preferred it better when it snowed. I was still walking and I somehow found myself in the forest. I have been here quite some times now, so I know my way around. It was suddenly snowing harder. I kept going the same pace though, until I felt something pull me._

_" What are you doing out in the snow?" The person asked me. I looked at him and recognized him as Sasuke Uchiha, from my class. I looked at where we were. We were under a tree with a cave-like hole in it. (like the one during the second part of the chunin exam)_

_" Aren't you gonna answer me?" He asked me once again with his cold voice. I looked at him again. He had that cold look he gave to everyone. Then I finally answered him with a quick and easy answer._

_" I wanted to take a walk." I answered without stuttering. He looks at me with the same cold expression._

_" What a nice day to take a walk." He says with a mocking voice. I feel my heart breaking even more until I feel something warm and wet on my cheek. I think to myself._

_' How come there's snow on my cheek again, when I'm in this cave?' I touch it and then realize it was not snow, but my tear. I wipe it away before Uchiha-san sees me. Unfortunately it's too late and he does see. He sighs, and he also looks irritated. I don't want anything to have to do with him, so I try to walk away. But, I am stopped. I feel a hand pulling my arm and I turn around. Only to met by cold lips. He then pulls away and says._

_" Happy Birthday Hinata-chan." I'm surprised. I would have thought that no one remembered, but he did. I was about to leave, but Uchiha-san beat me to it. He grinned at me one last time before he left. I just sat back down thinking about what had happened. Uchiha-san kissed me. _

_I had had a little crush on Uchiha-san from what happened that day, but I never admitted it._

_end of flashback_

I blush, thinking about the fact that Sasuke had stolen my first kiss. I never regretted it though, no matter how much he picked on me. Because it was the first present anyone ever gave and he actually remembered my birthday. I was broken out of my trance when the teacher came barging in.

" EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW!!!!!" She orders. As soon as that was said, all the students rushed to find a seat and seated as quickly as possible so that the teacher wouldn't scold them personally.

" MY NAME'S ANKO AND SINCE IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL YOUR ASSIGNMENT IS TO WRITE DOWN ALL THE SCHOOL RULES AND THE CONSEQUENCES IF YOU BREAK ANY OF THEM, SO ON WITH IT!!!!!" She orders once again. I grab my backpack and get a pencil and my notebook out and I immediately start working on the assignment. I was doing my assignment for the rest of the class until the bell rang.

" ALRIGHT LEAVE YOUR ASSIGNMENT'S ON YOUR DESKS SO I CAN CHECK THEM!" Anko-sensei orders. I do as she says and head out to leave. Sasuke soon catches up and starts walking besides me. I still hear girls whispering so I try to make an excuse so that I don't have to walk with Sasuke. I turn to walk a different way but I am stopped.

" Where are you going?" He asks me.

" I need t-to use the restroom." I answer and quickly head over towards the bathrooms. I entered quickly without looking at where I was going. I wash my face and look at the mirror. I looked at my reflection. I looked at my face features. I was pale due to not going out much, my eyes were a light lavender, and my hair was navy colored with light highlights in some places. I then moved my eyes to my body. I was skinny, not as skinny as those professional models, but skinny enough. My chest area was kind of big, not big big, but a little above average big. I blushed as I looked at how much of my belly showed. The shirt went almost up to my bellybutton! I then looked at my skirt. I tried pulling it down a little, but it didn't help at all. I just ended up showing more of my belly. I sighed. I was broken out of my trance when one of the bathroom doors flew open. It flew so hard, it threw wind, making my skirt go up. The person with dark hair smirked as he looked at me. I was about to yell when my mouth was covered with the person's hand. I looked up and recognized _him. _It was Sai.

" Hey there Hinata-chan!" He greeted me as he let his hand go. As soon as that was said, I quickly put my skirt back into place. I was blushing deeply, I could feel it. I then managed to stutter out.

" W-what ar-are y-you d-doing here Sai-san-n?" He looked at me and smiled.

" I just needed to use the bathroom Hinata-chan. The question is, what are _you_ doing in the 'boys' bathroom?" WHAT!! I was in the Boys bathroom!! I started panicking and blushing deeply. I then heard Sai say.

" You should hurry to class Hinata-chan, you wouldn't want to get in trouble the first day of school" He was right. I was already late enough.

" O-ok, bye Sai-san" I said as I hurried out of the bathroom. As I exited I thought I saw Sai grin.

' Must be my imagination' I thought to myself. I was now running and as soon as I turned around in a corner I ran into something. POW

I landed on my butt. The person landed on their butt too.

" I-i'm s-so s-s-sorry" I stuttered terribly.

" It's ok."he said.

It was Sasuke. He stood up and offered his hand. I blushed and took it and stood up.

" Why were you taking long?" He asked. I felt bad. Sasuke had come looking for me, after I ditched him. I looked up at him.

" Sorry." I said

He looked at me sadly. Sasuke is strange. Sometimes he's nice, but other times he picks on me. But still, he came looking for me, he remembered my birthday, and that day he still ate my cookie. I don't get him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about my boring chapter. I've been very busy with schoolwork. Also thanks for all those reviews, it made my day :)

Anyways, yes, there will be onesidedness. But I will remain loyal to SasuHina. Sorry again about the crappy chapter, I know it's boring (my sister was like 'this chapter's so boring'). Anyways, if you guys wish for me to, i'll do the next chapter in Sasuke's POV. What Sasuke's feeling is confusing, but you'll find out soon enough.-smirks- Again, I won't continue unless I get a decent amount of reviews.


End file.
